Thanos vs. Gravemind
Thanos vs. Gravemind is a what if death battle by Ike Maus. Prelude The Alien Conquerors! Thanos from Marvel faces The Gravemind from Halo!(Note due to its sheer power, I am going to remove the Infinity Gauntlet for this battle, thanks!) music:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQbMbKHDgAg Interlude Boomstick: Some men just want to watch the world burn! Others? Well, others want to end all life in the universe Wiz: One such character is Thanos: The Mad Titan Boomstick: Another is Gravemind: The Thinking Dead. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a death battle! Thanos Wiz: The Eternal are a race of superhuman superior to the norm in every way, but even among them one stands out Boomstick: Thanos is a god among gods! He was born a Mutant Eternal, basically giving him even more Badass traits then the Eternal already had! ''' Wiz: He wanted to court Mistress Death, the literal embodiment of death, and in order to do so he attempts to start a Genocide Crusade against the Universe! '''Boomstick: Well the rules are a bit skewed because its Death, not a normal creature after all Wiz: Being a Mutant Eternal he has incredible powers which vary from Mind Control, Immunity to Psychic Attacks, and superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, and reflexes. He can take blows from eve3n the most powerful adversaries such as Drax the Destroyer and Odin, ODIN! Boomstick: He also has the capability to manipulate Plasma and Cosmic Energy in destructive attacks. He is the definition of OP! Wiz: He also wields the Infinity Gauntlet, which had the 6 Infinity Stones Embedded in it. This allows for the manipulation of minds, space, time, souls, strength, and reality itself. The one problem is that this Gauntlet can come off. Boomstick: What? That's it. That's his only weakness, and even without that Gauntlet he can still raise hell and bring Galactic Armageddon! Wiz: He commands the entire Chitauri Army and is able to destroy the universe, The Mad Titan is definitely a powerful adversary and could easily face any foe! Gravemind Wiz: Sometimes power is gained, other times it is created. The Gravemind is the hive mind of the flood, created by the Precursors. Boomstick: Also known as Godzilla as a parasite. Wiz: Not really. The Gravemind is a massive serpentine creature, able to stand a towering 86 meters. He is a pile of dead bodies and flood parasites, an organic flesh heap. His main strength comes from his intelligence, he gains the intellect of all those he absorbs, making him by far the most intelligent creature in the universe. Boomstick: Pretty damn smart. I mean he's absorbed the likes of Keys, a fucking spaceship commander! Wiz: This intelligence allows him to operate almost any technology and even break the will of an Artificial Intelligence, Medicant Bias. He created a virus to hack forerunner computers Boomstick: How the hell did he do that? Wiz: As a massive serpent, he also has a lot of strength. He has been able to restrain both The Arbiter ad Master Chief, the most powerful warriors in the halo universe. Boomstick: He has some nerve fucking with a spartan Wiz: He cannot be truly killed, however he can be eradicated. To do this you need to destroy his form, and while this is temporary as he remains and his memories will be transferred to the next Gravemind, it prevented the rise of another for 100,000 years. Boomstick: Wiz? Did you really forget about his flood spawning thing? Wiz: He can also deploy flood formes out of his body mass to join the fight, in essence helping his own numbers. He can deploy infection forms, bomb forms, and juggernauts. He retains the ability to control each one on the field of battle. Boomstick: He literally brings his own damn army Wiz: He has brought the universe to a standstill and was able to stop the Halo Array from firing by his manipulation. On top of this he brought down the covenant High Charity. Gravemind: I? I am a monument to all your sins! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Death Battle! Thanos walked into a cavern. It was pitch black with the only source of light being his Gauntlet. He approached a ledge and looked down. Not much he could make out, about 60 meters deep and a couple hundred wide. "If you are here, reveal yourself!" the Mad Titan demanded. All he heard was slithering against the rock. Who dared to disobey him? " I am Thanos! I said reveal yourself!" A slithering appendage wrapped around his arm and removed his gauntlet before tossing it into the abyss. "What have you done?" the Titan was having no dissent, not from anyone. A massive head appeared in front of him, it looked of corpses and death. The Gravemind spoke,"The end of days is not what should be brought. What you seek is not in this grave." Thanos roares, "Who you are matters not. I will retrieve my Gauntlet!" "I am a monument to all your sins, Mad Titan! " FIGHT! The Gravemind slammed down with his appendage, knocking Thanos down. He lifted hit and Thanos stood. He wasn't expecting that. He materialized a small amount of plasma and launched it towards the thinking dead. his appendage was scorched by the heat, but the creature was unfazed. Thanos laughed, "Maybe you are adversary semi-worthy of my attention!" The monster replied,"You only wish to set in motion destruction. The universe does not need extinction." A creature of similar size to Thanos appeared on either side of him. They both attacked with their claws, but he caught them both. He flung one into the wall and the other over the abyss. A carrier form laid down in front of him and burst, launching infection forms everywhere. Thanos used bursts of plasma and vaporized them. What were these? "What kind of ruler sends his own minions to fight the worthy adversaries?" Thanos barked. "One must do what is possible with what is available, hubris is only a weakness" One of Gravemind's appendages swept across the ledge and swirled around the Eternal. He threw him into a chasm wall. The parasite turned and looked at the Titan. A burst of cosmic energy was released by Thanos. It struck the creature's neck, causing it scream. It was in shock. "I have seen the end once past, the universe must not end in blasts." Multiple flood juggernauts attacked Thanos. he easily bested them before getting swept by the Gravemind. He wasn't harmed, rather intrigued. This creature wasn't going to surrender and wasn't wielding the Guantlet, why did it steal such a thing. Thanos charged a burst of cosmic energy and hurt the monster. Thanos was suddenly struck by a laser, and heard a screeching computer speaking. Just how much could this creature do? Thanos launched a blast of energy at the AI and killed it. The creature trapped him in an appendage once more and brought him eye level. Gravemind muttered,"To be a god is your will, I forced the gods to extinction." He brought Thanos above him to eat him, and released the Mad Titan. The Dark Lord released a huge burst of plasma, and the Gravemind suddenly blue up in blue fire. Thanos landed on the ground as the remains of the creature toppled into the ledge. Thanos laughed,"I am not a god! A god wishes to be me!" K. O. Thanos retrieves his gauntlet and jumps up the ledge Conclusions Wiz: No surprises here. Boomstick: Was there any doubt? Wiz: The Gravemind is very powerful, but in a one on one he isnt as strong. espicially against someone trained to fight super heroes. Boomstick: Thanos took on the entire marvel universe and nearly won! Wiz: Even without the Infinity Gauntlet, his skills outmatch Gravemind's. He may wield the weaker mind and army, but his combat skills are second to none. Thanos: I will do it myself Wiz: The winner is: Thanos. Next Time! (A futuristic city is in ruins) *Metal is heard marching* Medicant Bias speaks, "This is a forerunner instillation! Leave immediately!" A robotic face appears, "My mission, is galactic peace. In order to achieve that, the forunners must end." Ultron retorts, "After all, there are no strings on me." Category:Ike Maus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles